Mi deseo
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Porque a veces los deseos se cumplían de alguna manera, y eso Hinata debió de saberlo muy bien antes de pedir uno que le cambiaría la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: — Deseo nunca haberte conocido, Uzumaki Naruto –. [Naruto & Hinata, y algo de Naruto & Sakura]
1. Lo que tus ojos no quieren ver Parte 1

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota: **todos los Ocs son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

Este fic ya lo he subido… no sé cuántas veces, teniendo esta idea, que es original porque asi la pensé.

Y la mera verdad, no la quería subir por miedo a que me hicieran lo mismo que las dos veces anteriores… pero como he visto y por petición de mi adorado público, pues decidí comenzar de cero y volver a subirla.

Espero que les guste.

Algunas cosas cambiaron, pero las ideas siguen siendo las mismas.

Sakura es la malvada, Naruto es el que tiene la venda en los ojos y Hinata es la no correspondida.

Para los que ya han leído este fic, sean bienvenidos de nuevo, y para los que no, je, pues sean bienvenidos y espero que les guste.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

* * *

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

**Mi deseo**

Lo que tus ojos no quieren ver

**Parte 1**

Trató de acelerar cada vez más sus pasos, intentando ganarle al reloj que le marcaba a cada segundo su desgracia, que si no se apresuraba la persona que más le importaba estaría a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida.

Sabía que debía de encontrarse feliz por él, era su mejor amigo después de todo, a pesar de que ella misma sintiese algo más que una sencilla amistad.

Pero por ser precisamente su amiga, y saber que ese amor que nacía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, quería evitar que fuese infeliz.

Que estaba cometiendo un error.

—¡Cuidado! –atravesó sin mirar por ambos lados la calle, escuchando la voz de uno de los taxistas gritándole, pero aun asi, no le tomo importancia, por lo que aceleró más su carrera.

Las luces de la ciudad ya se habían iluminado, asi como los letreros de neón adornando en las vitrinas de los negocios, al igual que la gran cantidad de gente caminando por la acera, haciéndola más dificultosa su carrera contra el reloj.

Pero no se rendiría. No cuando debía de contarle.

No cuando sabía que a pesar de encontrarse muy enamorado, ella solamente le haría sufrir.

—¡Ay! –se quejó y bajo su mirada, solamente para toparse con la mala suerte que el tacón de su zapato se había roto.

Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó sus tacones, aquellos que una de sus mejores amigas le había regalado para esa misma ocasión.

Los tomo en sus manos y comenzó a trotar, pasando entre todo aquel mar de gente que se cruzaba en su camino.

Sintió el frío de la acera en sus pies, pero aun asi no le importó.

Todo de gran importancia se borraba de su camino si él estaba involucrado.

Escuchó el sonido de su móvil sonar, lo que la hizo morderse el labio al saber de quien se trataba.

Sin quitar la vista del camino, logro con un poco de dificultad sacar su móvil para ver que se trataba de una de sus mejores amigas.

—Hola…

—Hina, soy yo, Karin… ¿Dónde te encuentras? –escuchó a su amiga del otro lado, asi como la música de violines y arpas, justo con el bullicio de las personas.

Eso le hizo saber que tenía poco tiempo.

—Ah… estoy a punto de llegar, Karin-chan. No te preocupes.

—Claro que no, no tengo porque hacerlo, pero el bobo de Naruto no deja de preguntar por ti… y ya me tiene exasperada.

Se quedó callada como siempre solía hacerlo al escuchar el nombre del culpable que ella estuviese a punto de hacer lo que haría.

Porque desde que había escuchado aquel hombre por primera vez, sabía que sería demasiado importando en su vida, un nombre realmente difícil de sacar de su mente.

—D-Dile a Naruto-kun que no tardaré –murmuro como pudo; su cabello era negro y largo, con destellos azulados, ojos color perla como la misma luna y piel clara.

—Ok. Se lo diré… Kami, todo aquí es tan aburrido. Todos se encuentran presumiendo, que tengo tanto dinero, que esto, que lo otro. Estoy segura que ni si quiera lo tienen –le dijo su amiga del otro lado, y pudo imaginarse su sonrisa.

—Me lo imagino –comento la ojiperla —, lo siento Karin-chan, pero tengo que colgar… te veré en ahí… –le dijo antes de cortar de inmediato la llamada, sin esperar a que su amiga le dijese algo.

Primero debía de decirle.

Y esperaba de todo corazón que le creyera, porque si fuese el caso contrario…

No sabría que hacer…

_Ni las consecuencias que pudiesen traer_

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

—¿Adiós…?

Se quitó su móvil y lo miro completamente extrañada ante el comportamiento de Hinata esa misma tarde.

Quiso preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, pero no pudo.

Cerró su móvil suspirando al no saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hinata.

—A veces desearía ser como Matsuri-chan para saber lo que piensa… Hm… –murmuro, cruzada de brazos y entrando nuevamente al salón.

Lo primero que vio fue a los socios que eran buenos amigos de su Padre asi como de sus tíos, algo que la hizo rodar sus ojos fastidiada al saber que de lo único que se preocupaban y contaban era de dinero, dinero y más dinero.

Era lo único.

Y eso la aburría, más por tener que soportar a los hijos de estos que siempre intentaban coquetearle y algo más.

Busco con su mirada al molesto de su primo o a su noviecita.

Caminó entre los invitados, escuchando la suave música como la voz de la joven cantante en el pequeño escenario, haciendo que algunas parejas, como sus tíos, empezaran a bailar en el centro de la pista, lo que hizo que sonriera al verlos siempre tan amorosos como siempre.

Como hubiese deseado que el matrimonio de sus Padres fuese asi.

Pero eso era un tema que ella necesitaba olvidar.

—¿Dónde se metió ese baka? –se cuestionó, siguiendo su búsqueda; su cabello era de tono rojizo y largo, ojos de color carmesí como el mismo rubí y piel clara.

Se llevó una mano bajo su barbilla, pensando en los lugares en los cuales su primo estuviese.

La primera idea que se le llegó a la mente fue la cocina, o el buffet, pero sabiendo sobre la obsesión de su primo por el ramen las descartó al saber que el caviar no era algo que le gustará.

Siguió con su ruta hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos del hotel en donde se llevaba a cabo aquella reunión de la cual en un principio no había querido venir, no al sospechar que algo andaba muy, muy mal…

—Más vale que sepas muy bien lo que haces.

Paró sus pasos al escuchar voces, por lo que decidió permanecer en su lugar.

Conocía esa voz.

—Claro que lo estoy. Todo saldrá perfecto –Karin abrió sus ojos sorprendida al escuchar la voz de…

—¿Sakura? –se preguntó en un murmullo.

—Espero que asi sea…

—Y lo será. Solo ten paciencia… y tendremos lo que siempre hemos querido… –le dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a él, dispuesta a tomarle de la cara, pero él simplemente se alejó, tal como si sus caricias quemaran —, no creía que me despreciaras tanto.

—Lo hago. Solamente estamos por negocios, únicamente –le dijo, girándose sobre sus propios talones, sabiendo que era riesgoso que alguien los escuchara, y sobre todo en ese lugar, en ese día en donde sus verdaderos planes estarían a punto de llevarse a cabo.

Debía de ser cuidadoso como siempre.

—Te veré cuando tengas todo listo…

—Asi será –le contesto, sonriéndole nuevamente.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Y qué hacía Sakura hablando con otro hombre y a escondidas?

—Hay gato encerrado –murmuro la pelirroja, ajustándose sus lentes al no gustarle como había sonado todo aquello.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Cerró con cuidado la cajita de terciopelo que tenía entre sus manos, sonriendo al saber lo que dentro contenía, sonriendo de felicidad al saber que por fin había decidido unir su vida con la mujer que él amaba con toda su alma.

No debía de porque dudar, todo estaba claro como la misma agua.

La amaba, y quería formar una familia con ella.

Le daría todo lo que ella le pidiera.

Incluso daría la vida por ella.

—Bien, creo que ya es momento –se dijo a sí mismo, guardando la cajita entre su saco y caminando hacia la puerta de la pequeña estancia.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Pudo sentir muchas miradas caer sobre él, pero no le dio importancia, todo a su alrededor le era indiferente que no merecían ni la más mínima de su atención.

Saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió al abrir la puerta principal del hotel, aun escuchando levemente la música.

Dejó que el humo saliese de sus labios, relajándose un poco al saber el trabajo que debía de realizar con su compañera, que para él no era nada más que una niñita, pero que servía demasiado.

Sin ella estaba plenamente seguro que aquel golpe del cual su líder había planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo, se hubiesen tardado aún más.

—Pero ya todo se va a terminar –se recordó.

Recordó que esa era la última vez que trabajaba en ese oficia. Que por fin dejaría ser una marioneta que siempre utilizaban a su favor, privado de su libertad.

Con hilos de diferentes direcciones que manejaban cada una de sus decisiones.

Pero todo terminaría.

Muy pronto.

Y por fin sería libre.

Por fin podría acercársele.

Decirle toda la verdad.

Justo estaba a punto de dar su primer paso una vez afuera del hotel, sintió como alguien chocaba con su pecho y escuchaba un quejido.

—Ouch… lo siento –le dijo completamente avergonzada, sin ni si quiera mirar al rostro con la persona con la cual había chocado sin querer.

Pasó a su lado sin mirar hacia atrás, con sus zapatos en sus manos y su corazón completamente acelerado al saber que por fin el momento había llegado.

—Hm… –se quedó mirando por donde la peli azul se había ido, sin mirar su rostro, únicamente su espalda y el color de su cabello.

No le dio importancia al saber que no se la volvería a topar en su camino, por lo que decidió volver a seguir su camino.

_**No tenía idea de que a partir de aquel momento, su encuentro se había enlazado.**_

_**Para asi formar parte del juego del destino**_

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

Miro con impaciencia como los números del ascensor marcaban, no dejando de sentir sus manos temblar ante lo que haría.

Trató de serenarse, de estar tranquilo para hacer lo que haría, pero simplemente los nervios lo estaban matando.

Y las puertas se abrieron, solamente para ver la figura de su mejor amiga en frente de él.

Se sorprendió de verla de esa manera, con su cabello húmedo y con sus zapatos en sus manos, asi como su respiración agitada.

—¿Hinata-chan? –pregunto parpadeando un par de veces, saliendo del ascensor y caminando hacia ella, mirándola un poco preocupado; su cabello era rubio y alborotado, ojos color azul como el mismo cielo y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas —, ¿Por qué…?

—Tengo que decirte algo… muy importante… –le dijo, irrumpiéndolo y no dejando de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sorprendiendo al rubio por su seguridad en su voz asi como en la mirada aperlada de Hinata.

—¿Decirme algo? –pregunto Naruto.

—Asi es… algo muy importante –volvió decir, sintiendo temblar su cuerpo ante la mirada del hombre por el cual había estado enamorada desde que era una niña.

No sabía que sucedería una vez que le dijera todo aquello.

No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría.

Pero quería decirle, decirle la verdad sobre su novia.

No importando las consecuencias.

—Pues dilo –le dijo él, sonriéndole como siempre, haciéndola sentir pequeña —. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

—Naruto… –inhalo todo el aire que pudo, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón y su mismo pulso se aceleraban —. Deja a Sakura…

**Continuara…**

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

* * *

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

¡Taran!

¿Cómo quedo…?

De una vez digo, no odio a Sakura, en ocasiones lo hago, pero no es para tanto. Pero en esta historia tiene que ser la mala.

Espero que eso no les moleste je.

¿Quién será el sospechoso con quien Sakura habló?

¿Karin investigará?

Y sobre Naruto…

¿Cómo reaccionará ante lo que Hinata le ha dicho?

¿Aceptará…?

Y… ¿Alguien sabe porque amo tanto a Menma…?, vale, eso no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Bueno, de todo corazón espero que les guste y me dejen sus lindos comentarios que siempre me estiman a seguir escribiendo.

Y con esto también les aviso, que muy pronto verán a **Mi mayor pecado **actualizado.

Solo ténganme paciencia, porque he tenido unos días nublados en donde el sol no me ha querido iluminar, y en donde las cosas en mi vida personal han estado un poco… digamos… ¿alteradas?... pero… ¿Quién me manda enamorarme de mi propio amigo?...

Querido Cupido… ¿Qué no pudiste haber tirado tu flecha a otro chico que no fuese mi mejor amigo de la infancia…?

Eso lo dejamos.

Sin más que decir, o hacer, los leo hasta la próxima, en uno de mis fics o en otros nuevos que estoy planeando hacer.

Cuídense y un abrazo a todos ustedes.

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*


	2. Lo que tusm ojos no quieren ver Parte 2

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

* * *

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

**Mi deseo**

Lo que tus ojos no quieren ver

**Parte 2**

A lo lejos podía escuchar claramente la bella música, por lo que cerró suavemente el estuche de maquillaje al confirmar que aún seguía luciendo hermosa, como siempre. Le sonrió al espejo que tenía en frente y se ajustó el broche que decoraba su cabello y hacía juego con el vestido que portaba para la ocasión.

La velada podría decir que era todo un sueño para ella. Sin duda su prometido se había encargado de cumplirle cada uno de sus caprichos sin ponerle peros, lo que le decía siempre cumplía, como un fiel esclavo. Sus planes se estaban cumpliendo al pie de la letra, lo único que debía de hacer era esperar.

—Y asi obtendré lo que quiero –musito sonriente. Estaba plenamente segura que nada, absolutamente nada podría salir mal; su cabello era de color rosa y largo, ojos color verdes hermosos como el jade y piel clara.

—Vaya, que sorpresa verte, Sakura –se giró un poco sorprendida y un tanto asustada. Karin se encontraba recargada en la pared, mirándole intensamente que sinceramente le produjo algo de nerviosismo.

—K-Karin, Ah… un gusto verte –sonrió fingidamente. Mentiría si dijera que la pelirroja le caía bien porque no era asi.

Ni si quiera podía verle a la cara.

—Lástima que no opine igual –respondió la de orbes rojizos, mirándole analíticamente. Haruno Sakura ocultaba algo, algo que ella presentía que no era nada bueno y en lo cual el idiota de su primo no sospechaba nada.

—Karin… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tratarme de esa manera…? –pregunto, bajando su mirada, aparentando ser una víctima; era una maestra en lo que a mentir se refería, y sabia utilizar sus dotes como actriz profesional, no por nada había elegido esa profesión para ayudarla en sus pequeños planes.

—Algo ocultas, Haruno –habló, no tragándose ese estúpido cuento ni esa actuación barata.

Porque ante sus ojos Sakura no era nada más que una mentirosa.

Una mentirosa en verdad buena.

—Y lo voy a descubrir –la pelirrosa miro a Karin, seria ante sus palabras, a lo que la Uzumaki solamente sonrió de lado —, tarde… o temprano.

—_"Eso lo veremos"_… no… no se dé de lo que me habla –comento, tomando su pequeño bolso y mirándola por última vez —. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que oculto, Karin?

—Eso mismo quiero saber.

Y eso iba a descubrir.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

El ambiente se había convertido en uno del cual no podía describir. Sus latidos no paraban y estaba segura que la sangre tarde o temprano comenzaría a brotar de su labio al estar mordiéndolo por mucho tiempo ante los nervios que tenía. Naruto solamente se mantenía en silencio, mirándole como si fuese una completa desconocida, haciéndola sentir como la peor persona del mundo, cuando lo único que ella quería era salvarlo de la infelicidad.

—¿Qué? –pregunto, conmocionado ante las palabras de la ojiblanco. ¿Por qué le había dicho esas palabras? ¿Por qué quería que dejara a Sakura cuando sabía que era a la mujer que amaba con locura?

—S-Sé que suena descabellado, pero… Naruto-kun tienes que creerme –se armó de valor y camino un par de pasos para poder acercarse al rubio y mirarle a los ojos.

Ya era hora de dejar la timidez e inseguridad a un lado. Debía de decirle que Haruno Sakura no era quien aparentaba ser, que detrás de todas sus acciones, de sus sonrisas y palabras escondía algo.

—Sakura no es…

—Alto Hinata –la detuvo antes de que ella pudiese terminar la oración, mirándole con enfado y un tanto de confusión —. ¿Por qué me dices esto…?, amo a Sakura… ¿Por qué tendría que dejarla…?

El intenso dolor atravesó su corazón al ver la seguridad en los ojos y en las palabras de Naruto al decir que amaba a la pelirrosa, pero decidió pasarlo, no era momento para llorar. No cuando ella debía de salvar a Naruto de algo que le causaría mucho dolor.

—Porque te engaña, Naruto-kun. Sakura ella… ella… –Hinata desvió su mirada, no soportando como él la taladraba con la mirada, pidiéndole, exigiéndole una razón por decir tantas barbaridades —, no… no tengo las suficientes pruebas para confirmarlo, pero estoy segura que Sakura solamente desea estar contigo por fines ambiciosos. Algo planea…

—¿Sakura? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma mujer, Hinata? –pregunto Naruto, acercándose con tan solo dos pasos hasta la peli azul, no quitando su intensa mirada de la figura de la que llegó a considerar una linda amiga, incluso casi como una hermana —. Hinata, no sé qué habrás escuchado o porque coño haz inventado esto… pero si es una broma sugiero que la termines ahora…

—¡N-No es ninguna broma! –alzo la mirad para verle, pero quedo petrificada al ver la frialdad en los ojos de Naruto, en donde su alma quedo desnuda ante él, sintiéndose pequeña e indefensa como años atrás.

Las puertas del ascensor abrirse hicieron que él quitara, por lo menos unos minutos, la vista de Hinata, solamente para ver como su hermano salía de este.

—¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto el rubio, intentando calmarse y esperando que su cabeza no se calentara a causa de la situación en la que se encontraba. Su hermano solamente le miro con una ceja alzada, para luego fijar su mirada en la figura de Hinata.

—¿Interrumpí algo? –pregunto. Y él no era nada estúpido, no como Naruto; el ambiente se encontraba de lo más tenso, y ni que decir el aura de su hermano, en lugar de derrochar felicidad y todo tipo de energías positivas que sinceramente le hacían revolver el estómago no se encontraba, en su lugar estaba un aura parecida a la del Uchiha que se juntaba con Naruto.

—No… nada –contesto el rubio, mirando a la Hyūga que solamente se había quedado congelada. Miró de nuevo a su hermano y sonrió de lado —. ¿A qué has venido?

—Mamá te busca por todos lados –musito, explicando brevemente la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí. Su Madre le había pedido "cariñosamente" que fuese a buscar a su hermano, puesto que todos los invitados se encontraban preguntando por los novios; su cabello era negro y alborotado, ojos color azul como el zafiro y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

—Oh claro… –dijo, comenzando a caminar con dirección al ascensor.

Al ver que Naruto se iba, algo en su interior le grito que debía de impedirlo, que algo malo le sucedería si él tomaba esa decisión. Era el momento de ser egoísta por primera vez y dejar de pensar en otros.

—¡Naruto, espera! –gritó, incluso arrojo sus zapatos al suelo y camino hacia él, con unos cuentos centímetros que la distanciaban de su espalda. Naruto se había detenido, pero se negaba a verla —, tienes que escucharme… Sakura… ella… ¡ella no es lo que tú crees!... tal vez creas que estoy loca… u otras cosas… pero sabes que yo no mentiría, ni mucho menos en esta situación… yo… yo… –intento poner una mano en la espalda de él, su piel le cosquilleaba pero se negó —… yo deseo que seas feliz… y por eso…

—Basta Hinata –cortó el Namikaze fríamente, ya cansado de escuchas las incoherencias de la ojiluna —. Sea cual sea lo que quieras decirme de Sakura no lo creeré. Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga… deberías de encontrarte feliz en lugar de detenerme y decirme esas tonterías –se giró para verla y notar como las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos aperlados de Hinata.

—Naruto –intentó intervenir Menma al saber que Hinata era demasiado sensible, como una pieza de porcelana y que cualquier trato brusco la podría herir de sobre manera, pero Naruto solamente lo ignoro.

—Si dices ser mi amiga… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué deseas que yo deje a Sakura…?... tú no eres asi...

—Naruto-kun, yo… no quiero que creas que yo intento hacer eso. Yo… solo deseo protegerte… y…

—¿Protegerme? –preguntó con sorna y cansancio, harto de todo aquel rollo sobre Sakura —. ¿Protegerme de quien, Hinata?

—Pro-Protegerte de Sakura… solo si me escucharás…

—Ya he escuchado lo suficiente, Hinata –irrumpió, mirándola por fin.

En su interior le dolía que Hinata le dijera aquellas cosas en lugar de esta feliz por él. Que le dijera que estar con Sakura le haría daño, que ella no era lo que aparentaba y miles de cosas de más. Ahora la desconocía. Ya no la veía como su amiga, como aquella chica de la cual siempre le contaba cada uno de sus problemas y la cual siempre le decía palabras de aliento y sonrisas.

Hinata ahora le era una total desconocida.

—Te desconozco –habló, sin pensar, solamente guiándose por sus instintos, con su juicio nublado por los sentimientos acumulados que se encontraba experimentando. Menma lo iba a detener, pero Naruto fue él que lo dijo todo —. Eres como una extraña para mí Hinata… en verdad –suspiro cansino, en parte triste y decepcionado. Ese día estaba tan alegre y deseaba con mucho fervor poder contarle las buenas a Hinata, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había sido buena idea callar —. Si no puedes estar feliz… creo que… –empezó a retroceder, mirándola por última vez, notando como las lágrimas de ella comenzaba a brotar y a resbalar por sus mejillas —, no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí.

—N-Naruto… no… –en su interior su corazón se quebró en miles de pedazos. Pedazos que serían difíciles de unir. Vio como Naruto la ignoraba para entrar, solo, al ascensor.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y se hicieron presentes, al igual que el intenso dolor en su pecho. Debía de estar consciente de las consecuencias que sus palabras tendría al decirle a Naruto, pero nunca se imaginó que el dolor sería tan fuerte.

—Shhh –la tomo entre sus brazos, tomándola de la cintura, sintiendo como de inmediato Hinata lo abrazaba. Sin duda su hermano era un zopenco, no había tenido nada de delicadeza, y Naruto sabía a la perfección lo sensible que la ojiluna era, que no podía soportar palabras tan fuertes como aquellas, pero como siempre, Naruto se dejaba llevar y no pensaba lo que sus palabras pudiesen causar.

_Como el principio de su pesadilla_

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –le pregunto Menma, y ella sintió, enterrando más su rostro en el pecho del Namikaze menor, sintiendo como él reforzaba su agarre; ella sabía que Menma no era de los que se prestaban para que los demás pudiesen llorar, él no era de esa manera, sin embargo, le agradecía en aquellos momentos que estuviese ahí, y que fuese él que la viese asi de derrumbada.

—_"Naruto…" _–pensó, mordiendo su labio intensamente.

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

—¡Miren quien acaba de llegar!, vaya, pensaba que habías muerto –le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, escuchando con satisfacción como su recién compañero solamente bufaba exasperadamente, tomando su lugar en aquel club nocturno de mala suerte, rodeado de mujerzuelas y bailarinas exóticas que vendían sus cuerpos por unos billetes.

—Cierra la boca, Hidan –cortó, apagando en el cenicero su cigarrillo. Levanto la mirada, solamente para toparse con los que eran sus compañeros —. ¿Y bien?

—Oye, un saludo por lo menos sería un buen inicio, ¿sabes?, esa actitud anti-social no va contigo, viejo –le dijo su dolor de cabeza más grande, por lo que tuvo que darle un trago a la primera cerveza que vio para tranquilizarse y no darle las golpizas que el tipo se merecía.

—Me había olvidado de lo molesto que puedes llegar a hacer, Deidara –le dijo, dejando la cerveza a un lado e ignorando la mirada asesina que el susodicho le mandaba.

La música del lugar era baja, lo cual agradecía ya que no se encontraba con ánimos. Sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza le explotaría. Tenía tanta presión en sus hombros que se sorprendía asimismo por no haberse desahogado con la primera persona que viese, pero si quería comenzar desde cero una vez acabado con ese oficio debía de controlarse.

Después de todo, era por ella.

—El jefe nos ha dado nuevas órdenes, ¿Sakura ha hecho su parte? –giro su rostro para ver a uno de sus compañeros que consideraba uno de los que pensaban con la cabeza.

—Ya lo ha hecho, o por lo menos esta en eso –le dijo, tomando un trago mucho más hondo que el anterior.

—Te envidio, Sasori. Esa niña es un bombón…

—Esa mocosa tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. No la soporto –gruñó de tan solo recordarla —, ¿Qué rayos pensaba Obito al asignármela como compañera…?, odio trabajar con niñitas…

—Ya, pero tienes que hacerlo. No hemos estado tan cerca de un golpe de este tipo en muchos años, asi que te recomiendo que te guardes tu ego y te concentres en esto –rugió, no quería que nada malo pasará, ni mucho menos por el orgullo y el algo ego de él.

—Hm… –expresó, frunciendo el ceño solamente para evitar la mirada; su cabello era rojizo y un poco alborotado, ojos color miel hermosos y piel clara —. No prometo mucho, ¿Cuál es la orden?... no he venido a perder el tiempo viendo a mujeres que valen tan poco.

—Uy, no sabía que estabas de ese humor. Vamos Sasori, disfruta –sonrió traviesamente mientras miraba como todas esas lindas mujeres se paseaban con aquellas diminutas ropas que a él le estaba calentando los sentidos.

—Hay un pajarito en el alambre –le dijo, ignorando las palabras dichas por el tonto del grupo. Deslizo por la mesa un sobre con hojas repletas de información y unas cuantas fotografías de la que sería la futura víctima del Akasuna No —. Sospecha de Sakura. Y eso no lo podemos permitir.

La iluminación neutra del lugar no le ayudaba, por lo que encendió su encendedor para abrir el sobre y sacar las hojas y comenzar a leerlas rápidamente.

—¿Quieres que la mate, Mangetsu? –pregunto alzando un poco la mirada, solamente para recibir una sonrisa de burla de su compañero.

—Claro. Haz lo que siempre haces. Quítala del mapa, Obito-san no quiere inconvenientes que pudiesen arruinar sus planes. Y tú eres el indicado, Hidan es demasiado sangriento y Deidara seguramente causaría un alboroto, tú eres el más cuidadoso de todos. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—La pregunta ofende –guardo las fotos, memorizando todo. Puso el sobre en el cenicero y con su encendedor prendió las hojas para que comenzara a quemarse toda evidencia.

Era demasiado cuidadoso con sus golpes. Por esa razón se encargaba que no quedara ninguna evidencia que lo culpara. Se puso de pie y se puso en su boca otro cigarrillo.

—¿Cuándo quieres que la mate?

—Hoy. Lo más rápido posible, no debemos retrasarnos –Sasori bufó.

Lo que él hubiese querido era llegar a su departamento y dormir, pero tal parecía que sus planes no se llevarían a cabo.

—Bien.

**_Y la función creada por el mismo destino había comenzado ya_**

**Continuara…**

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

* * *

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

¡Y aquí con la continuación…!

¡OMG!... todo se ha puesto de color de hormiga. Hasta a mí me provoca escalofríos.

Bien, el sujeto extraño con el cual Hinata choco fue con Sasori, no fue Menma, Menma es el que la está consolando… Oh, que tierno…

¿No creen que Naruto fue un maldito…?, a mi opinión sí. Y Karin… ¡haz algo por favor!, no dejes que el bruto de tu primo cometa una estupidez.

Pues, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus lindos comentarios.

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

¿Sasori será… capaz de hacer su trabajo? ¿Y a quien se refiera con **ella**?

¿Naruto será capaz de soportar lo que se aproxima?

¿Nuestro querido Menma sentirá algo especial por Hinata o solamente es amistad…?

Ok, estás y todas las preguntitas que ustedes deseen hacerme serán contestadas.

Ahora pasemos a mi parte favorita… ¡los reviwers!:

**Rocio Hyuga: **me da gusto que te guste la historia, y aquí la continuación al fin. Lamento la espera, espero que el capi te guste.

**Silky Heart: **Oh… gracias, me da gusto que te guste la historia, y no, no te preocupes, mientras sigas leyendo la historia estoy plenamente segura que todas tus dudas serán contestadas, además, con gusto si no entiendes el desarrollo de la historia o tienes espacios en blanco, yo con gusto te los aclaro. Y descuida, habrá mucho NaruHina. Gracias y bienvenida al fic.

**MariiDii: **bueno, contestando a tus dudas, el hombre con quien Sakura hablaba era Sasori, mientras que lo que planean… eso es secreto, tendrás que leer más capítulos para descubrirlo choco con mi lindo Sasori, espero que todo este misterio no haga que te termines tus uñas, me preocupa la salud de mis lectores jiji. Y muchas gracias por poner mi historia en favoritos, me da mucha, mucha alegría. Y gracias por contestar a mi pregunta… si Menma-kun es todo un galán, espero que el capi te guste.

**hizuki uzumaki: **no, no puedo hacer que Sakura la atropelle un auto, está bien que en ocasiones si cae mal, pero no la odio como para desearle la muerte. Además, si la mato no hay trama para el fic, asi que tendrás que verla todavía. Si Menma saldrá en el fic, pero con otro papel muy distinto. Pero si lo que quieres es ver que Menma haga sufrir a Naruto te recomiendo estos dos fics míos (momento publicitario): **Prohibido quererme** y uno nuevo de Menma & Hinata **Tú me cambiaste la vida**, puedes ir a mi perfil y los puedes ver ahí. Y gracias por el apoyo, creo que estoy mejorando jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Rociio uzumaki: **me da gusto que te haya dejado con el ojo cuadrado jaja, y bueno con lo de la pregunta es que ya van dos veces que me han borrado todas mis historias, por esa razón este fic no tiene continuación. Lo he subido como… ¿dos veces?... sí, creo que fueron dos veces o más, pero de nuevo la subo con la esperanza de que no vuelvan a jaquearme mi cuenta. En fin espero que el capi te guste.

**Lavi-hime 4E- 3: **y aquí la continuación, espero que te guste y bienvenida.

**hinata uzumaki: **Oh… haces que me sonrojes y me da alegría ver que hayas seguido la historias desde sus principios. Sé que he cambiado las cosas pero la trama sigue siendo la misma, solamente que ahora participará Menma-sama. Y muchas gracias por contestarme mi pregunta, si, la personalidad rebelde, malvada y egocéntrica de Menma llama mucho, muchísimo la atención. Gracias.

**brenda: **yo feliz de que te haya gustado y bienvenida al fic. Y espero que mediante los capítulos puedas recordar si habías leído este fic anteriormente. Y si, Naruto no le creyó, ¿puedes creerlo?, Hinata no es mentirosa… pero bueno, es Naruto de quien hablamos.

**Noelialuna: **Ay qué bien que ya la hayas leído antes, pero te prometo que esta historia estará más picante que las demás que he subido, y muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Rizeto Uzumaki: **me da gusto ver otro comentario en mis fics, me alegras el día. Estoy agradecida que ames este fic desde que lo publique por primera vez, lamentablemente como lo has visto ha sido borrado, pero esta vez me asegurare que no sea asi. Y si, como se esperaba Naruto no le hizo caso, pero bueno el estar enamorados a veces atonta a la gente, que en el caso de Naruto lo atonta más. Hinata por lo menos lo intento pero no pudo… pero si se ganó un abrazo de Menma, eh, y si Sakura será la villana. Karin ya se está poniendo en alerta… ¿podrá descubrir la verdad?, eso esperemos. Espero que el capi te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo.

Y bueno, tengo que irme porque tengo que hacer una tarea, espero de todo corazón que la conti les guste, y si les causan ganas de matar a Naruto por lo tonto que fue en este fic, amenazas hacia él serán recibidas con gusto por su servidora (yopi).

Les deseo que su día les salga muy bien y les mando un enorme beso.

La próxima historia de la cual actualizaré será: **Mi perdición eres tú**. Atentos a quienes aman a Menma eh.

Nos leemos en la otra.

¡Sayonara!

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?

*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*


	3. Asi lo deseaste, asi será

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi deseo**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**3er capítulo**

Asi lo deseaste, asi será.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando el sonido del motor dejó de sonar, levantó la mirada solamente para ver que ya se encontraba en su casa. Había estado tan metida dentro de sí que ni si quiera recordaba cómo fue que había salido de la recepción de la empresa Namikaze. Miró al otro lado y se topó con Menma, que le miraba de una manera tan profunda que sinceramente siempre la ponía nerviosa.

Pero ahora no. De hecho, ahora ya ni sentía nada. Solamente quería entrar a su hogar, darse un baño y dormir. Dormir por toda la eternidad.

—Gracias por todo –le dijo Hinata, y Menma solamente alzo una ceja.

—Solo no te acostumbres –comento, desviando su mirada —. No soy de los que se prestan para que los demás lloren.

Un intento de por lo menos de hacerla sonreír, incluso sonrojarla por la vergüenza, pero nada.

El rostro de Hinata seguía asi, sin emociones. Incluso el brillo en sus ojos, no estaba. Tal parecía que las palabras del idiota de su hermano le habían dolido.

Era de suponerse que le doliesen. Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto. No era tonto, siempre lo supo. Y eso… le molestaba.

No sabía la razón del porque su enojo y antipatía por la joven ojiluna, porque ella nunca había hecho una cosa para que se ganara su antipatía. Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Lo que si sabía, era que no le gustaba verla asi de triste, mucho menos por el idiota de Naruto. Creía que no merecía la pena. Naruto tenía esa venda en los ojos, veía lo que quería ver.

No la realidad.

—Algo debiste de haberle dicho para que Naruto reaccionará asi. ¿Qué fue lo que paso antes de que yo llegara? –preguntó Menma, en verdad curioso de saber ese dato.

Nunca había visto que Naruto o Hinata se pelearán. Era más común que Naruto se peleará con todas las mujeres que conocía, pero nunca con Hinata. Presentía que debió de haber sido un tema bastante delicado, ver como la ojiblanco se ponía tensa fue lo que se lo confirmó.

—Yo… –apretó sus labios hasta ser una fina línea, sintiendo ese amargo sabor inundar su boca.

Tan solo recordar la conversación, la manera en la que el dueño de su corazón la había visto, sus palabras llenas de desprecio… esa seguridad en decirle que amaba a Sakura… hacía que su corazón volviera a doler.

Se llevó una mano hasta su pecho, justamente en donde ese corazón suyo se encontraba. Deseaba tanto arrancarlo y botarlo. Asi nunca volvería a sufrir.

Porque lo había hecho, se había enamorado de la persona equivocada. El destino que se había imaginado dentro de su cabeza no pintaba con nada de lo que era su cruda realidad.

La realidad, era que Naruto se iba a casar con Sakura, y ella, había tenido la oportunidad perfecta de impedirlo, de salvarlo. Sabía algo, no estaba completamente segura, pero con lo poco que sabía ya podía imaginárselo.

Sakura tenía otras intenciones.

—Menma-kun…

—¿Hm? –contesto, haciéndole saber que tenía su atención.

—¿T-Te agrada Sakura-san como… –tragó saliva —… tu cuñada?

—¿Quieres la verdad? –vio como Hinata asentía —. En realidad… no –contesto, inclinándose en su asiento y mirando a través de la ventana de su auto, notando como algunas nubes comenzaban a esparcirse en el cielo, ocultando los rayos de la luna —. Es decir… siento que esconde algo.

—Ya… veo –contesto. Ahora veía que no era la única que pensaba de ese modo.

—Pero conociendo como es Naruto, la defendería de cualquier manera. Mamá ha dicho que no debemos de indagar en la gente si aún no la conocemos bien pero… –Menma bufó —, eso no me importa. Después de todo, será Naruto quien se eche la soga al cuello. No yo.

Cuando terminó su respuesta, la volvió a mirar, notando como Hinata tenía su mirada baja. Metida en sus pensamientos.

—Ya conteste a tu pregunta. Ahora sigues tú…

—Yo… le dije a Naruto-kun… que… –alzo su mirada para posarla directamente en los ojos azules de Menma, tan diferentes a los de Naruto. Eran tan distintos. Mientras que los de Naruto eran resplandecientes, llenos de alegría, como el cielo de un día soleado, los de Menma eran todo lo contrario; parecían apagados, como un día nublado, en donde ni el más mínimo rayo de sol pudiese penetrar en ellos.

Escondían muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos. Incluso, estaba seguro que ni si quiera Neji podría leer las emociones asi como sentimientos que pasaba por Menma.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? –Menma no era paciente, pero estaba usando todo su autocontrol.

—… que dejara a Sakura… –lo dijo. Por fin lo dijo y Menma guardó absoluto silencio. Afuera del auto, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender del cielo para caer en las calles.

—¿Tú… –parpadeó sorprendido —… le dijiste eso a Naruto? –sintió que dentro de él el aire comenzaba a hacerle falta.

¿En verdad se había armado de valor para decirle aquello?, tragó saliva, incluso una angustia enorme lo inundó.

¿También le habría confesado sus sentimientos?

El temor de que eso ocurriera fue más grande de todos los miedos que había tenido en toda su vida. Ahora no dejaba de mirarla, pidiendo una respuesta.

—¿Qué… Qué más le dijiste…?

—S-Solo eso –respondió Hinata y Menma pudo respirar aliviado —. ¿Por… Porque lo preguntas, Menma-kun?

—¿Ah? –le miró. ¡Diablos!

¿Qué pasaba con él?

¿Por qué sintió que un intenso frío se colaba en sus pulmones cuando pensó la probabilidad de que Hinata le confesara sus sentimientos a Naruto?

—Curiosidad –contestó rápidamente, tomando la manija de la puerta, poniendo un pie afuera ante la mirada de Hinata.

—Menma-kun –le iba advertir que estaba lloviendo, pero el peli negro solamente cerró la puerta, haciendo que se sintiera confundida.

Pero su confusión no duró mucho tiempo al sentir que Menma abría la puerta. De inmediato se giró un poco sorprendida, notando como el Namikaze menor le ofrecía su mano para poder salir, con su saco siendo su sombrilla.

—Baja o te mojaras, y no quiero ser el culpable de que te resfríes –Menma evitaba la mirada de Hinata. No era caballeroso, más no obstante eso su Madre le había inculcado nunca dejar a una dama en aprietos.

De tan solo recordarlo bufó exasperadamente.

Pero todo rastro de recuerdos se quedó en el olvido al sentir la tibia y delicada mano de Hinata tomar con algo de inseguridad la suya.

Dentro de él sintió un "click". Su cuerpo automáticamente se quedó estático, como una estatua. Sin moverse. Bajó su mirada intrigado en saber porque no podía moverse y lo supo al verla.

—Gracias, Menma –le dijo sonriéndole genuinamente agradecida por todo. Aun la herida en su corazón no cerraba, y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Más no obstante, la presencia de Menma… por lo menos la reconfortaba, y saber que fue precisamente él quien la vio llorar por Naruto, la hacía sentirse de una manera aliviada.

Sin embargo, por el otro lado, él no podía dejar de mirarla, de sentir ese cosquilleó en su estómago.

Se sintió irritado.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto?

¿Y porque justamente al lado de Hinata?

—Agradeces mucho, ¿lo sabías? –desvió su mirada. No quería verla, por lo menos, no en esos momentos en los que no sabía que pasaba con él y su cuerpo.

—Hai, Kiba-kun me lo ha dicho.

—Pues esa cara de perro sabe lo que dice. Ahora date prisa, o terminaré mojándome yo también.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Acaso será su novio?

—No lo creo.

—¡Pero mira!, se ven demasiado juntitos.

Se cansó de mirar la parejita y miró a Deidara, que no dejaba de jugar con una pelotita de plástico. Ese tipo siempre lo exasperaba, lo sacaba de sus casillas. Todo rastro de su personalidad tranquila, siempre fría y calculadora se iba a la basura cuando el rubio escandaloso estaba de su lado.

—¿Se puede saber porque me acompañas?, Mangetsu claramente dijo que **yo **haría este trabajo.

—Eso lo sé –contesto, quitándose la capucha de su abrigo, sintiendo de inmediato las gotas de lluvia mojar sus cabellos —, pero para que nadie sospeche de ti necesitaras que alguien limpie –le mostró una sonrisa arrogante —. Y ese alguien soy yo.

—Lo único que harás será hacer explotar su casa. ¿Qué no se supone que con eso llamarás la atención?

—Podría ser interpretado de otra manera, un corto circuito, un descuido o en el mejor de los casos, un suicidio.

—Eres tan irritante –farfulló, comenzando a caminar por las calles, justamente en donde el hogar de su víctima se encontraba.

—¡Oi, Sasori! –corrió detrás del pelirrojo, deteniéndolo —. ¿Darás el golpe ahora?, está acompañada.

—Eso no me importa, entre más rápido haga esto, mejor. Quiero largarme de una buena vez y terminar con ese trabajo, Deidara –Sasori miró sobre su hombro al rubio, el cual no estaba de acuerdo con sus planes.

—Pero está acompañada de un tipo que ni conocemos, es mejor esperar a que esté sola. No debemos de arriesgarnos.

—Si no arriesgas, entonces no ganas. Y si eres demasiado cobarde…

—¡Que no soy cobarde! ¡Jum!, solo pienso.

—Un milagro del cielo que pienses.

—¡Oye!

—Si te vas a quedar escondido ahí, esperando hasta que el tipo se valla, hazlo. Yo no lo voy a hacer. Haré mi trabajo –el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar, ignorando de buena voluntad las muecas de enojo de parte de Deidara.

—Bastardo, nunca escucha –musito, colocándose de nuevo su capucha y yendo detrás del Akasuna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Y Hinata?

Al escuchar la cuestión de su prima Karin, detuvo sus pasos y la miró, notando como la pelirroja le exigía una respuesta con su mirada.

—No lo sé –contesto. No quería hablar lo sucedido de allá abajo.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? –Karin se acercó a Naruto, notando que no estaba de su regular humor, algo completamente raro conociendo que el Uzumaki siempre irradiaba felicidad y alegría por doquier —. Oye, ¿te paso algo?

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Qué si te paso algo?!, sordo –le gritó y Naruto solamente negó con su cabeza.

—No, nada.

¿Nada?, ella sabía cuándo una persona mentía, era un don que con el paso del tiempo había dominado bien, y Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto le estaba mintiendo.

Se cruzó de brazos y achinó sus ojos.

—Bien, di la verdad.

—¿Verdad?

—No, el cuento de caperucita roja –sus parpados bajaron levemente.

A veces Naruto la sacaba de sus casillas.

—¡Di la verdad!, ¿Qué paso contigo?, desapareces como una hora, mi tíos están preguntando por Menma y por ti. Y tú "linda" novia también.

—Solo… estuve por ahí.

—¿Por ahí?, piensa en una mejor respuesta.

—Agh, ¿puedes dejar de actuar como una detective? –miró a Karin irritado, cosa que a la pelirroja le sorprendió ya que el rubio nunca de los nunca le había hablado de esa manera, ni en ese tono —. Solamente estuve por ahí, caminando. Y lo que pasa conmigo no es de tu incumbencia. Y no sé dónde rayos está Hinata. Como te lo dije, no la he visto –y sin más, empezó a caminar, ante la mirada de sorprendida de la poseedora de orbes rojizos.

—N-Naruto…

¿Qué le pasaba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo tenía que ser una broma.

¡Tenía que serla!

—Repite lo que acabas de decir, Mangetsu –exigió de nuevo, incluso terminó su bebida de un solo trago.

¿Desde cuándo se hizo tan descuidada?

—Tal parece que hablaste de más, alguien sabe de tus planes.

—Pero… ¿Quién?, me cuide bien las espaldas. Nadie sabe nada.

—Pues por lo visto, sí. Tranquila, Sakura, todo bien. Sasori se encargará –la ojijade rechinó sus dientes.

—No quiero que Sasori se encargue de mis problemas.

—Pues lo lamento, pero ya se lo dije. Recuerda para quien trabajas, tú nena, no eres la que pone las reglas. Soy yo.

La idea de lanzar su celular a la fuente era tentadora, pero no, no lo hizo. Ya más tarde ajustaría cuentas con Mangetsu.

—¿Y sabes quién es?

—No tienes por qué saberlo.

—¡Claro que debo!, soy yo la que está arriesgando todo para que este plan salga bien. Por lo menos debo saber algo, ¿no te parece?

—Tú solamente encárgate que el Uzumaki te pida matrimonio, yo me encargó de los soplones y que de sus bocas ni una sola palabra salga. Ese es el trato. Te guste o no –la comunicación se cortó y Sakura solamente bufó molesta.

—Idiota –masculló, cerrando su teléfono y tomando otra copa de vino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al entrar a su hogar de inmediato encendió las luces. Estaba toda empapada, si no fuese porque Menma había utilizado su saco a modo de sombrilla, seguramente estaría escurriendo agua por todas sus prendas.

—… etto… –se giró y noto como el peli negro se sacudía su cabello —. ¿D-Deseas algo de tomar, Menma-kun? –pregunto tímidamente.

—No –contesto, dejando de sacudir su cabello —. No puedo, tengo que irme rápido. Mamá seguramente debe de estar preguntándose en donde estoy, no es buena idea de que la haga esperar.

—P-Pero estás todo mojado…

—Tsk, ¿y qué?, he estado en peores situaciones. Una tonta lluvia no me hará nada –susurró, colgándose su abrigo completamente mojado en su espalda, dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a irse —. En fin, nos veremos luego –le dijo, tomando la manilla de la puerta.

Pero antes de poner el primer pie afuera…

—Ah, Hinata –la llamó y Hinata le prestó atención. Menma la miró sobre su hombro, dedicándola una sonrisa de medio lado —. No dejes que te afecte.

—Uhm… tra-tratare –contesto, sonriendo suavemente, suficiente como para que Menma saliese de la casa de la ojiperla con algo de tranquilidad —. Cuídate, Menma-kun.

—Igual tú –le dijo, colocándose de nuevo su abrigo por encima de su cabeza para poder llegar hasta su auto y desaparecer de la vista de Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al cerrar la puerta y escuchar el sonido de las llantas rechinar, soltó un hondo suspiró. Aun las rodillas le temblaban y no pudo seguir soportando estar más tiempo parada.

Se deslizo entre la puerta, abrazando a sus rodillas como años atrás, convirtiéndose nuevamente en aquella niña solitaria que le temía a la oscuridad, a la profunda soledad.

—Soy la peor de las tontas –murmuro Hinata, con su mirada pérdida en algún lugar, escuchando como afuera la lluvia se intensificaba.

Seguramente sería una noche larga.

**Muy **larga.

—Naruto-kun, él… la ama… fui tan tonta en creer que me escucharía. Ahora seguramente… –sus manos temblaron, y no, no era por el frío que había.

Claro que no, era por la posibilidad de que la persona que amaba tanto… la odiara.

Pero de alguna manera debía de terminar con ese amor, ¿no?, después de todo, nunca hubiese funcionado. Es más, ni si quiera habría pasado.

Solamente se había encargado de idealizar esas ideas absurdas dentro de su mente. Ilusionándola cada día, esperando que en un día, ya fuese lejano o cercano, Naruto podría verla de la manera en la que ella lo veía a él.

Con **amor.**

Su corazón había estado latiendo por la persona equivocada.

Sus suspiros habían sido para el hombre equivocado.

Sus sueños e ilusiones para el príncipe azul… incorrecto.

Uzumaki Naruto no era para ella.

Nunca lo fue.

—Duele… –susurró. De sus ojos aquellas lágrimas que había soportado en el transcurso del camino hacían su presencia ahora.

Siendo como espinas envenenadas que se clavaban en su maltrecho corazón, o por lo menos, los rastros de este.

Porque cuando Naruto la miró de aquella manera, sus dolorosas palabras, su corazón automáticamente murió.

Quería poder arrancar su corazón y botarlo, desaparecerlo de la faz de la Tierra. Seguramente asi no volvería a sufrir.

Ya no latiría por él.

Por Naruto.

Por su amor no correspondido.

Cuanto deseaba que un hada surgiera en frente de ella para concederla un deseo.

Uno nada más.

—Deseo nunca haberte conocido, Uzumaki Naruto –susurró, rodeada de entre las penumbras, siendo la soledad la única testigo de sus palabras.

Tal vez, haber conocido a Uzumaki Naruto, desde el principio, había sido su primer y más grande error de toda su vida.

—Deseo borrar de mi mente todo recuerdo de ti… –musito nuevamente, sin que las lágrimas dejaran de caer.

Sin que el dolor disminuyera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lo que ella no sabía, era que había ocasiones en que las palabras debían de ser cuidadosas, al igual que los deseos del corazón._

_Porque cuando menos se lo espere._

**_Se pueden volver realidad_**

_De una u otra manera._

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Hola a todos!, aquí traigo la continuación.

¡Momento MenHina a la vista!

Aparte de mí… ¿hay alguien más que le haya gustado?

Bueno, ya Hinata ya ha pedido su deseo. Ahora la cuestión es…

¡¿Qué va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo…?!

¿El destino se encargará de que ese deseo se cumpla de alguna manera…?

¿Sasori será el responsable de que ese deseo del corazón de Hinata se cumpla?

Pues tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para saberlo.

**Heero Root: **me da gusto que esta historia te guste, y ver otro comentario en una de mis historias. Muchas gracias. También espero de todo corazón que el capítulo te guste.

**Nahi Shite: **gustosa de leer tu comentario, y feliz por ti por haber creado una cuenta aquí. Y lamento en verdad la espera jeje, pero digamos que un par de accidentes conmigo y algunas cosas personales son las que me impiden subir con más frecuencia, pero ahora ya se puede decir que estoy libre de toda esa carga de estrés. Pienso que más de una de nosotras ama a Menma… yo lo amo con todo mi corazón jeje, y si, Naruto siempre será un tonto, pero un tonto demasiado tierno, más eso no justifica lo que hizo. Descuida, Karin llegará al fondo de esto. Y creo que por lo que has visto Sasori fijó ya su mirada en nuestra linda Hinata. Sin más que decir espero que el capítulo te guste.

**hinata uzumaki: **jaja, gracias por tu lindo comentario, haces que me sonroje. Sin duda Naruto fue un maldito de primera, supera con creces a todas las cosas que ha hecho Sasuke y Menma. Y tranquila, que yo me encargo de que Naruto sufra, de hecho, creo que estaré dentro del club de la querida **EyesGray-sama **de hacer sufrir a Naruto, jajaja. Espero de todo corazón que el capítulo de guste.

**Noelialuna: **etto… tranquila, Noelia-chan, relax. Asi tiene que ser Naruto para que después el karma llegue y le haga pagar por todas las cosas de las cuales Hinata trató de hacerle ver pero que al final no. Ah y gracias por amar esta historia. Yo amo a todas mis historias, pero acá entre nos está es la que más amo, y tranquila, yo me encargo que Naruto sufra, al igual que Sakura (que a pesar de que la admire y sea una de mis personajes preferidas, tiene que sufrir tantito, después de todo la puse como la mala), y Karin solamente te puedo decir que llegará al fondo de esto. ¡Claro que Menma merece ser feliz!, pero no con Hina (la de Road to ninja), digamos que tendrá una recompensa muy buena. Y Hinatita está involucrada. Espero que te guste el capítulo linda, y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**Rocio Hyuga: **llena de alegría que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y espero que este no sea la excepción.

Bueno, la verdad no pude evitar la tentación de poder actualizar. Y sé que tengo varias cosas que hacer (mi graduación), pero ¡Ba!, después de todo, no es para tanto… bueno sí, pero al fin al cabo estoy libre.

Antes que nada también quiero avisarles que he subido un nuevo fic (cosa que ya no es sorpresa de mi parte).

Se titula: **Y llegaste tú.**

Es una idea que me planteó una de mis primas, y que yo le puse detalles y ¡Bom!... surgió.

Si tienen algo de tiempo, por favor dense una vueltecita. Estaré tremendamente agradecida, más si me dejan un reviwer.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima, y no se olviden de comentar.

Un reviwer para mí es motivo suficientes para seguir escribiendo.

Besos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?

**Pd: **atención lectoras(es) de **Regresa a mí **y **Tú me cambiaste la vida**. Para los siguientes días, o creo que semanas, estos dos fics serán actualizados. Asi que atentos.


	4. El precio por un deseo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Mi deseo**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

•

•

**4ato capítulo**

El precio por un deseo

•

•

•

•

•

•

_La casa estaba siendo consumida por las llamas. Era una lástima, la casa era linda, pensaba Deidara sonriendo de medio lado, fumando un cigarrillo y disfrutando del gran espectáculo. A su lado, Sasori miraba en silencio, sin hacer comentarios al respecto, solo observando con sus fríos y castaños ojos como la madera era quemada y hecha cenizas gracias a las flamas del fuego._

•

•

•

•

•

•

El fuego consumía todo a su alrededor. Similar a una bacteria que contaminaba toda célula. Los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes caían y se quemaban, volviendo cenizas aquellos trazos que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación pintó. Pero ya nada podía hacer.

¿Era el fin? Una pregunta que dentro de la mente de Hinata rondaba mientras observaba el teléfono a escasos metros de ella. Al parecer, sí. Nadie vendría a salvarla, y si era asi, la ayuda llegaría tarde.

Su residencia se encontraba alejada de la ciudad. El capricho en vivir aparta de todo aquel bullicio matutino y la contaminación auditiva que no la dejaba concentrarse en sus pinturas le salió caro.

Debería de encontrarse llorando en ver que su final estaba cerca. Sería quemada viva, pero Hinata no pensaba en esto. Estaba demasiado agotada. No sabía con precisión que había pasado. Fue tan rápido. Solo abrió sus ojos y se encontró tumbada en el piso, con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y con su vista nublada.

Intento arrastrarse hasta el teléfono, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Hasta ahí había llegado Hyūga Hinata; a muy poco de salvarse.

Era mejor si ella desaparecía, ¿no? Asi lo pensaba. Todo terminaría para ella.

Una cristalina lágrima que brilló como un diamante bajó por el pómulo de Hinata. Lloraba. Lloraba porque no tuvo el valor de decirle a Uzumaki Naruto que lo amaba, y tal vez él podría estar blasfemando su nombre y odiándola, pero ella lo seguía amando.

A pesar de todo.

Dejaría muchos cabos sueltos, como por ejemplo prevenirle nuevamente a Naruto que Haruno Sakura ocultaba algo, que lo que sentía por él era todo menos amor. Pero ya era tarde.

Muy tarde.

•

•

•

•

•

•

_Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse, y en la oscuridad, la imagen de un pequeño Naruto, sonriendo ampliamente fue la razón por la cual sonriera felizmente y en paz mientras que la casa se seguía consumiendo por el fuego._

•

•

•

•

•

•

La fiesta se encontraba arriba, pero tuvo la necesidad de bajar e ir directamente al bar.

Yendo en copa y copa de whiskey, termino pidiendo la botella completa. Nadie le recriminaría nada. Era Uzumaki Naruto, futuro líder de la empresa Namikaze que generaba grandes cantidades de dinero por sus producciones, especialmente las series que dejaban a más de un televidente con ganas de más.

No tenía motivo porque estar emborrachándose. Al contrario, debería encontrarse feliz, pero después de que Naruto tuviese aquella discusión con Hinata, toda su perspectiva cambió. Ni si quiera había ido a buscar a Sakura.

Si su madre lo viese, le daría un zape por encontrarlo de esta manera, hundiéndose en el alcohol como si este fuese su única escapatoria.

« _Maldición _» pensó, frustrado mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus brazos encima de la barra.

Hinata nunca mentía y tampoco hacía bromas de mal gusto. Su amiga no era asi. Entonces ¿Qué razón tendría Hinata para venir con él y decírsela aquella serie de tonterías? No ganaba nada, salvo su molestia. Pero ¿para qué? nunca peleaba con Hinata, no había motivos porque hacerlo.

« _¿Y si Hinata tiene razón? ¿Si Sakura tiene otros planes? _» ya el alcohol le producía pensamientos estúpidos.

Negó con la cabeza y soltó un bufido, alejando la botella con algo de whisky en su interior de él, como si ahora quemara. Debía encontrarse demasiado ebrio para estar formulando ese tipo de pensamientos.

— ¿Naruto?

El rubio, algo alcoholizado, se giró para ver una figura femenina, con sus manos en la cadera, notablemente enojada. Tal vez se trataba de su madre o de otra conocida suya, en fin, no veía bien a causa de lo ebrio que se encontraba.

— ¡Estás ebrio! –no fue pregunta, fue afirmación.

Sakura gruñó, molesta, pero no importaba.

— _Hagas lo que hagas, mantén al Uzumaki ocupado. _

— _¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura al otro lado de la línea._

— _La persona que te ha descubierto es cercana a él._

— N-No lo estoy –contesto, intentando pararse pero fracasando en el intento.

— Sí, claro –fue sarcástica.

Soltó un suspiro y fue con él para evitar que se cayera de la alta silla.

— Ven, te llevare a otro lugar donde te puedas recostar –comentó, haciendo que Naruto se apoyara en ella.

La Haruno tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un quejido en sentir el peso del Uzumaki sobre ella. Era pesado, pero podía con él. No por nada iba al gimnasio.

Mientras guiaba a un Naruto borracho y trataba de mantener el equilibrio para no caer en algún lugar de los pasillos, Sakura se puso a pensar en las personas candidatas que podrían ser la que se hubiese descubierto sus planes. No fue cautelosa, se sintió demasiado segura en creer que nadie podría saber de sus planes, pero ahí estaba la consecuencia por su error.

« _¿Alguien cercano a Naruto? Hmm… _»–los ojos jade de Sakura se llenaron de seriedad.

La imagen de Namikaze Menma llego a su mente y sus ojos se abrieron espantados.

« _Estoy frita si él lo sabe _» Sakura tembló.

Namikaze Menma era peligroso. Era astuto e inteligente, nada que ver con Naruto. Podía ver cosas que otros no podían ver. Más de una vez le lanzaba esas miradas analíticas y calculadoras que la hacían desviar su rostro. ¡Y su encanto no podía con él! Menma no era con los que con unos ojos bonitos como los de ella y una sonrisa coqueta lo tuviese comiendo de la mano.

E incluso, a pesar que Mangetsu aseguraba que Sasori se encargaría del asunto –cosa que hería de cierta manera su orgullo– lo dudaba.

Sakura vio un sillón, asi que decidió ahí parar. Colocó a Naruto en este, que casi estaba medio dormido, pero no completamente. Después, se puso a caminar nerviosamente, ideando ideas sobre cómo hacerle si resultaba que el sabotaje en contra de Namikaze Menma no resultaba.

— ¿Haruno?

— ¡Kya!

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

Menma miraba con una ceja alzada como Sakura respiraba agitadamente. Eso no era normal ya que la peli rosada siempre se mostraba segura de sí misma.

— Ah… Menma –saludó con una pequeña sonrisa —. N-No te había visto.

— ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre? –ese comportamiento tan hostil de su parte era que lo hacía verse tan odioso para ella.

Solo sonrió, sin contradecirlo.

— Es que… me asustaste.

— Hm –expresó, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

— Y… etto –desvió su rostro —… ¿de dónde vienes?

— No tengo porque responderte –susurró el peli negro, viendo como su hermano se encontraba casi tirado en el sillón, abrazando un cojín y babeándolo « _Patético _» pensó, negando con la cabeza —. En serio, no sé qué le ves.

Sakura parpadeo, confundida ante la oración de Menma. No había nadie más asi que supuso que era dirigido hacia ella.

— Oh bueno, Naruto parece idiota, pero… lo amo –sonrió falsamente.

Menma bufó.

— A ti no te lo decía –masculló inaudiblemente, teniendo la imagen del rostro entristecido de Hinata en su mente.

— ¿Eh?

— Nada. ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunto a la quien sería su futura hermana política.

— Lo encontré ebrio en el bar, asi que lo traje aquí. Tuve…

— Naruto no se emborracharía de esta manera. Mucho menos en un día especial como este –la interrumpió sin educación y Sakura frunció el ceño.

¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Ah, convivir con Menma sería difícil!

— _**La persona que te ha descubierto es cercana a él.**_

La voz de Mangetsu la hizo temblar.

« _¿Tal vez sea por el conflicto entre Hinata y él? _» pensó de inmediato, pero desecho la idea.

Tal vez solo Naruto quería tomar algo y no se midió.

— Trae un café, negro y cargado. Naruto no debe mostrarse asi, sobre todo si la prensa está aquí –Sakura abrió su boca para protestar, pero Menma la interrumpió —. Es lo que una prometida que ama a su prometido haría sin chistar, ¿no?

« _Maldito_ »insultó en su interior pero sonrió por fuera —. Claro –y se alejó de los gemelos Uzumaki-Namikaze en busca del café, y tal vez si encontraba veneno le traería uno para el Namikaze menor.

•

•

•

•

•

_El parque se le hacía familiar. Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar, aunque fuese vagamente. Pensaba que por lo menos había estado ahí una vez._

_Siempre los parques se resultaban llenos, generalmente por niños. Naruto caminó por el sendero que llevaba a los juegos. No supo cómo fue que llego al lugar, pero no le haría daño dar una vuelta._

_Vio en diferentes direcciones, tratando de encontrar alguien o algo, pero nada._

_Hasta que el sonido de un columpio escucharse lo hizo ver la dirección de dónde provenía dicho sonido. En la lejanía el ojiazul miró como una silueta pequeña se encontraba jugando en el columpio, al parecer de una niña._

_Sigiloso, algo no común en él, empezó a acercarse, para no asustarla más que nada. Y, sí, se trataba de una niña que se balanceaba suavemente en el columpio, con su mirada fija en el suelo._

— _Hola –saludó suavemente una vez frente a la niña, que ni alzó la mirada. Pero esto no detuvo a Naruto —. Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_Recibió silencio solamente._

— _Oye… –detuvo su balanceo, agachándose._

_La niña pareció escucharle y alzó su mirada, mostrando un par de ojos aperlados que él reconoció de inmediato._

— _¿Hinata? –ese cabello corto de tono negro azulado, ese par de ojos aperlados y esa piel parecida a la de una muñeca de porcelana eran inconfundibles ante sus azules ojos._

— _¿Hinata? –preguntó suavemente la niña, frunciendo levemente el ceño —. ¿Quién…? ¿Quién es Hinata?_

— _¿Ah? –soltó confuso, no entendiéndola —. Tú… Tú eres Hinata._

— _¿Y-Yo? –se apuntó a sí misma, parpadeando._

— _Aja._

— _S-Si yo soy Hinata –le miró con sus vacíos ojos y dentro de su pecho algo dolió —. ¿Quién eres tú?_

Abrió sus ojos violentamente y los rayos del sol se encargaron de cocinarle, literalmente, sus pupilas.

— ¡Mierda! –mascullo llevándose ambas manos hasta su rostro, girándose hacia el otro costado en donde el sol no pudiese alcanzarlo.

Naruto talló fuertemente sus ojos, pero el fuerte dolor de cabeza le impidió levantarse tal como pensaba. Era tan fuerte el malestar que tuvo que hacerse ovillo, soltando algunos quejidos. ¿Qué había pasado anoche? La incógnita del día de hoy.

— Pero ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? –se cuestionó a sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

No recordaba nada de anoche. Solo la discusión que tuvo que Hinata y el haberse emborrachado y haber caído inconsciente. No bebería por un buen tiempo whisky.

Solo era una pesadilla, se auto convencía Naruto. Entonces, si solo se trataba de una pesadilla ¿Qué era esa opresión en su pecho que casi no lo dejaba respirar? Rayos, ni cuando ingería otro tipo de bebidas más fuertes que el whisky soñaba de esa manera.

Pero lo más desconcertante para él era haber soñado con Hinata en ese tipo de alucinación que le daba un mal sabor de boca que superaba con creces al amargo sabor del alcohol en sus papilas gustativas.

Se puso de pie y cerró las cortinas de inmediato, le molestaban los rayos del sol. Algo despierto y soportando el dolor de cabeza, notó que seguía vestido con el mismo traje de etiqueta. Suspiró pesadamente y se perdió en el baño, recordaba vagamente tener algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

El sonido del celular hizo que Naruto diese un salto del susto. Frunció el ceño, en parte porque el sonido taladraba a sus oídos y porque le dolía peor la cabeza, pero lo cogió de cualquier manera.

No se fijó en quien era, solo tomó la llamada.

— ¿Bue…?

— ¡¿Por qué carajos no contestas el maldito teléfono?! –reconoció la enfurecida voz de Menma, su hermano.

— Oye, apenas acabo de despertarme y me duele mucho la cabeza. ¿Puedes hablarme bonito y no gritarme? Por lo menos el día de hoy, no seas desconsiderado.

— Deja de hacerte el payaso y ven a la clínica Shibuya.

— ¿Ah? ¿P-Por qué?

— Maldita sea, solo hazlo.

— Si me gritas por lo menos tengo que saber porque.

Hubo silencio de parte del otro lado y Naruto se sintió angustiado. Tenía que ser algo grave si Menma actuaba de esa manera tan desesperada.

— Hinata… –habló neutro —. Hinata… Hinata tuvo un accidente y está hospitalizada…

•

•

•

•

•

— _**S-Si yo soy Hinata –le miró con sus vacíos ojos y dentro de su pecho algo dolió —. ¿Quién eres tú?**_

•

•

•

•

•

**Continuara…**

•

•

•

•

•

Hola mi adorado público.

Aquí yopi con este nuevo capítulo.

Not coments por el momento.

Nada que decir, salvo agradecerles por su gran apoyo en este fic y claro, en todos mis demás fics.

Espero que este capítulo sea una especie de recompensación para ustedes.

Yosh, a contestar sus lindos comentarios:

**Rocio Hyuga: **lo sé Naruto merece sufrir, aunque no hay que darle toda la culpa a él, esta enamorado y pues el amor a veces hace tontos y ciegos a las personas. Y me alegra que te haya gustado el momento MenHina. Para la próxima habra más. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**tsukihime:** antes que nada, gracias, y se bienvenida al fic. Me da gusto ver que lo has seguido desde sus inicios y que todavia te siga gustando. Los unicos cambios es la participacion del sexy y sensual Menma, y por lo visto no te molesta ja. Descuida, Naruto ya va a sufrir, esperalo al siguiente capi. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Hola: **bienvenida al fic, y gracias por tu comentario. Si, Naruto merece sufrir y lo va a hacer. Y descuida, todavia falta mucho para saber si Hinata se quedara con Menma, con Naruto o con alguien más. Lo que me pides... la verdad, pienso que no seria probable. En mi fic solo hay una sola Hinata. Tal vez para otro fic futuro haga eso, pero ahora no prometo nada. Muchas gracias por el review, espero que el capi te guste.

**hinata uzumaki: **gracias por tus palabras, la verdad me sonrojan jajaja. Sí, más de una adora al guapo de Menma, y si, Naruto va sufrir. Solo espera el siguiente capi.

**Noelialuna: **gracias por el comentario, la verdad Noelialuna-chan (¿Te puedo llamar asi?) tus comentarios me hacen sonrojar, jajaja. Y por fin aqui esta la conti, espero que te guste.

**Davaru: **si, Naruto se paso, pero pagará los platos rotos en el siguiente capi. Espero que te guste la conti.

**CatoCandy: **gracias, a mi tambien me agrada el MenHina. Y mucho. Espero que el capi te guste.

**Guest: **no desesperes más, aqui esta la conti. Espero que te guste y se bienvenida al fic.

**lili valencia: **aqui la conti. Gracias por tu review y bienvenida al fic.

Nos leemos en la otra, y gracias otra vez por sus fics. ¡Sigan comentando que no muerdo!

Besos!

•

•

•

•

•

¿Quieres hacerme feliz? ¡Entonces solo deja un review!

Así me harás feliz.

**Pd: **próximo fic en actualizar, **Regresa conmigo**. Atentos, eh.


End file.
